Kahit Maputi Na Ang Buhok Ko (Even If My Hair Turns White)
by GelatinyGellai
Summary: One day, under the warm glow of the moon, Victor asks some questions to Yuuri. Years later, he remembers that night and asks Yuuri again. . . . A.K.A. the fic about sappy old couples under the moonlight/sunlight. (Inspired by a tweet and song. This piece is in English.)


Inspired by this thread: /rueamasawa/status/871601597209427971

Listen to these songs while reading:  
watch?v=dCivyjF9Tmo&ab_channel=DavidDiMuzio  
watch?v=V0fgEzZ0aOQ

Work Text:

 _Kung tayo ay matanda na_

 _Sana'y di tayo magbago_

 _Kailan man, nasaan ma'y_

 _Ito ang pangarap ko_

 _Makuha mo pa kayang_

 _Ako'y hagkan at yakapin, ooh_

 _Hanggang sa pagtanda natin_

 _Nagtatanong lang sa'yo_

 _Ako pa kaya'y ibigin mo_

 _Kung maputi na ang buhok ko…_

After a long day of training, Victor and Yuri, most of the time, would retire to the hot springs and unwind themselves. The steam from the hot water, along with some conversation, relaxes their strained muscles. There are also times where they would just lean on the ledges of the onsen and a very comforting silence would teem the place.

A night similar to this, Victor's mind was roaming around the world when he stumbles upon certain thoughts.

"Yuuri," he turns to the Japanese lounging at the edge of the pool, parallel to him-Yuuri's favorite spot.

He replies with a hum without turning, "Hmm?"

"When we grow old, will you still love me?"

This time, Yuuri turns and walks to his fiance, caresses his cheek, and Victor leans lovingly to the touch. "Of course, I will. I do and will always love you, Vitya, okay?"

"Will you still hug me and cuddle me and kiss me even when I'm old and wrinkly?" Victor asks again, his eyes moist from his dreams of growing old with the love of his life.

Flashes of them protected from the warmth of the sun, watching as the breeze dance with the trees, and their grandchildren, and pseudo-grandchildren, playing in the yard as they watch their family from their cushioned rocking chairs under the porch, blissfully beaming at the sight and at each other

Yuuri smiles tenderly, then answers, "Yes, Vitya. I'll still hug and cuddle and kiss you even then. Why are you even asking this, hmm?"

Victor, eyes ready to spill the tears welled up from the love and tenderness that he feels for and from this man, nuzzles into Yuuri's neck and answers, "Nothing really. I just want to ask you if you'll still love me even if my hair turns white or gray."

"But Vitya, your hair IS gray."

"No. Don't ruin the moment, Yuuri."

"Haha! Okay okay. But whatever I said is true, okay? I do, still, and will always love you. Whatever the color of your hair maybe."

 _Pagdating ng araw_

 _Ang 'yong buhok_

 _Ay puputi na rin_

 _Sabay tayong mangangarap_

 _Ng nakaraan sa'tin_

 _Ang nakalipas ay ibabalik natin, ooh_

 _Ipapaalala ko sa'yo_

 _Ang aking pangako_

 _Na ang pag-ibig ko'y laging sa'yo_

 _Kahit maputi na ang buhok ko..._

 _Many, many years later..._

On days where their arthritis is at its worse, and the inn was too caging and too full of life for their age, Victor and Yuuri would sit at the onsen's new and larger garden and watch as Makkachin's descendants play around with their children's children. They would sit under the tree, right beside the pond and just watch them as the breeze brushes their cheeks, strokes their white hair, and caresses their wrinkly faces.

"Yuuri," Victor calls one day, but not taking his eyes away from Stammi and Katsuko chasing each other.

"Yes, Vtya?" Yuuri turns to the man beside him. His hair has turned white, his face is full of wrinkles, and a pair of narrow, oval glasses now sit at the bridge of his nose, but the love he feels for this man is still as much -maybe more-when they sealed their vows with a kiss.

"Remember the talk we had at the onsen years back?" This time Victor faces the subject of his affections, with equally white hair and his wide blue half-rimmed glasses are now changed into a smaller, oval-shaped one with gray rims, similar to the one Victor's wearing.

"Of course I do," Yuuri smiles tenderly at Victor and squeezes the hand he is holding.

"Look, now we both have white hair," Victor excitedly says-well, as excited as an 80-year-old can-and reaches for the strands of white adorning his husband's forehead and plays with them.

"Haha! Yeah." Yuuri laughs and leans at the touch and looks into the grayish-blue eyes of his husband.

"Remember when I was dreading the day when I would go totally bald with my receding hairline?"

"Yep! You still do, love." Yuuri laughs and reminisces at the memory of him poking his husband's hairline when they were still a student-teacher pair, with the Russian dramatically reacting at the gesture.

"Thankfully, the receding managed to stop at 30," Victor laughs back as Yuuri combs the same hue of white hair from his husband's face to relieve his forehead from irritation.

Victor ques his mouth to say something, but Yuuri beat him to it.

"Yes, Victor, I did, do, and will always love you. Even if your hair is gray, white, or gone. And I'll keep reminding you if you ever doubt me or forget it. I love you. Always and forever."

Just like that night, Victor leans into Yuuri's warm and gentle touch, and Yuuri smiles lovingly in return.

The first day of the school year was scary. Honestly, I don't always feel that way when a new school year starts. So, as some sort of stress reliever, I opened Twitter and found the thread, then BOOM! This fic was born. I hope you guys enjoyed it! You can share your thoughts in the comments of talk to me at /AnjaBagarra

P.S. I totally fangirled when Ate Judee and Barechu replied to my tweets. Thank you for making my day!

English Translation of the song:  
If we're old already  
hopefuly we won't change  
whenever, wherever  
this is my desire.  
Is it still attainable for you  
to kiss and hug me (oooh)  
until we grow old?  
Just asking you.  
would you still love me  
if my hair becomes white already

When the day comes  
your hair  
will be whiter too.  
We will share our dreams together  
of what wev'e gone through.

We will bring back what has passed (oooh)  
I will have you remember  
my promise  
that my love is always with you  
even though my hair is white already


End file.
